


Whodunnit

by ArwenLune



Category: Leverage
Genre: Eliot is sarcastic, Gen, Parker is crazy, business as usual then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving them to Parker had seemed like a good idea at the time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whodunnit

  
"...so what he did is basically a bait and switch, only it's so complicated that nobody notices, or at least, nobody who ain't a laywer, until the shit hits the fan. And then he's got a pretty solid contract that would take a hell of a lot of money to contest."

Parker giggled.

"Something funny?" Hardison said, shaken out of his presentation rhythm.

Parker did a surprisingly evocative re-enactment of 'shit hitting the fan' with her hands. She giggled again, seemingly oblivious to the raised eyebrows of the rest of the team.

"Are you okay, Parker?" Sophie sounded concerned.

"I want to go jump off a building."

"Don't we all," Eliot muttered under his breath.

"Well, it doesn't look like that will be needed this job, but there might be some—"

"Or steal something," Parker declared, not appearing to hear the others.

"—interesting theft," Nate finished.

"—there's a diamond exhibition on loan from Antwerp and I hear there have a new sort of motion detector and I've been wanting to tackle that and this job sounds really boring except maybe for the shit hitting the fan part but you don't need me for that right?"

Without waiting for an answer she got up.

Four pairs of eyes watched silently as Parker bounced out of the room, hands making fluttering motions as if she couldn't contain her own energy.

"All right," Nate finally said. "Would anyone like to confess to giving Parker pixy stix?"


End file.
